The GACC
by Prue Lawrence
Summary: Lilo has grown up and is considering going to college. Addressed by the alien Grand Councilwoman, she is asked to join the G.A.C.C., the Galactic Alliance Community College. This story is on hiatus unfortunately, because I want to make the story better, so it will take longer to complete. This story will probably be done over entirely. :(
1. Chapter 1

Prue L. Lawrence—12/14/2014

**Hey, guys!

I'm going to explain some things really fast. First of all, I actually found this idea on Pintrest, that Lilo was invited by the Grandcouncilwoman to come to a Community college.

These are NOT my characters, this is completely fan based. I don't know if I'll continue it, but if there are requests for it, I may add to it.

Thanks for reading!

—Prue Lawrence**

Chapter 1: The G.A.C.C. (Galactic Alliance Community College)

Lilo sat on her bed, her legs spread out, reading a book. Several photographs lined the walls of her room, of people at the beach she had taken when she was a child. Nani had never discouraged it, and Lilo never had the patience to take them all down.

A soft knock came at the door.

"Come in!" Lilo called, not closing her book. Out of the corner of her eye, Nani slid her head into the space between the door and the rim.

"Don't you want to have a party? I made cake," she said, holding up a piece. Stitch came scuttling in between Nani's ankles and jumped onto Lilo's bed, curling under her arm.

"It's real good," he said, his alien ears folding, his blue antennae lowering as he closed his eyes. "Stitch sleepy."

"I don't really feel like having cake," Lilo replied, frowning.

Nani's face fell, and Lilo grimaced, half wishing she hadn't said anything. Nani came into the room and placed the plate onto the side table, and sat on Lilo's bed. "Aren't you happy? You just graduated from high school, honey." Nani stroked her sister's hair. Lilo accepted the caress, but looked down at the sheets, trailing her fingers in them, making small ripples.

"Yeah," Lilo's face fell. "I just don't feel like having cake, really."

"Is it because the Grand Councilwoman called, about the community college?"

Lilo sat up straighter in her bed, folding her knees and putting her arms between her knees. "Well... yeah."

"Why?" Nani frowned. "I thought you'd be happy about that, baby. You can even have Stitch come with you. The Grand Councilwoman said so."

"She didn't say anything about _you _coming with us," Lilo said. "That's the problem."

Nani frowned. "Lilo, that's what college is about. Striking out on your own, you know?"

"That's not what I'm worried about."

Nani paused, contemplating. "You don't want to leave me alone here. Is that it?"

Lilo's eyes filled with tears. Nani didn't realize this until she felt something wet splatter against the sheets, feeling it spray lightly on her hand. "I'd feel ungrateful, just leaving you here."

Nani pulled her sister into a hug, and they sat there for several minutes, Lilo's tears freely spilling onto the sheets. Nani pursed her lips, thinking. "What if I made you a deal, baby?"

Lilo wiped at her face, making a large snuffling noise. Nani grimaced as she heard mucus audibly sucking in Lilo's nose, like she would have when she was younger. "What kind of a deal?"

Nani traced lines in the blankets. "I've been thinking about this for a long time, Lilo. I never went to college because… Well, because I was taking care of you. Now that you're old enough to go to college… I think it's time we both grew up. What if we _both_ went?"

Lilo's face visibly brightened. But Nani held up her forefinger. "I'm not done yet, Lilo."

"There's more?"

"Yes, there's more. We can't go to the same college."

"What?" Lilo and Stitch both exclaimed. "You can't do that!"

"Yes Lilo, I can."

"But why?"

"I won't always be there to take care of you, baby. That's a fact. I can't look after you all of the time."

Lilo's face fell again, her countenance drooping.

"It'll be a learning experience. For the both of us. And if you promise to come home for breaks, I will, too. We'll see each other, don't worry."

Lilo sniffed again. "You promise?"

"I promise," her sister said. "I'll give you a few days to think about it, okay?"

"Okay."

"_Now_ will you eat some cake?"Nani smiled big. "It's your favorite, baby."

Lilo gave a weak smile, and took the small plate from her sister's hands.

3


	2. Chapter 2

Prue L. Lawrence—1/29/2015

****Hey guys! Prue Lawrence again! Thank you so much for reading, and I hope you like this fan fiction! Personally, I think the idea will go far. Any reviews help a lot, and they make me want to write more for you guys! So if you want more, just leave a nice note! :) **

**Thank you, Maiden of the Heavens, the first person to make a review on my story! That was really nice of you to ask me to continue this story. It inspired me to start on the next chapter.**

**As always, the ownership belongs to its respective owner, which is Disney. I grew up with these movies, Lilo and Stitch among them! If not for them, I probably wouldn't have thought of this fan fiction.**

**Thanks! **

—**Prue Lawrence****

Chapter Two—Lilo's Decision

Lilo knew she had several months before she would actually enter the community college. Her stomach churned at the thought. She shifted around in bed, Stitch sleeping at the end, knowing her tendencies to move around, on her back, her side, on occasion her stomach. She sighed, and slowly sat up.

Lilo knew Stitch wouldn't just let this go. He knew now not to tear at things, and his paws padded softly on the bedsheets, leaning into her, nuzzling his large blue head into her side. "Lilo… okay?" he asked.

Lilo patted his head. He had gotten slightly bigger over the years, but not by much. She felt that he should know by now how to speak normally. He did, on occasion, but she figured it was more to be endearing to speak in chopped sentences. His speech had been awkward when she first met him when her sister took her to get a "dog." She smiled sheepishly at her own silly innocence. Nani never questioned much, letting Lilo grow up on her own.

"Yeah," she said, rubbing his head. Stitch closed his eyes, almost like a dog would.

"That's good," he said, patting her thigh, and without warning, jumped off the bed.

"Hey—wait!" she hissed, hoping she wouldn't wake Nani. She hopped off the bed as well, her legs now much longer and more full. She had to admit she had filled out, maybe more than she preferred. But her hair grew long, one thing that she found to be beautiful on herself. The long black tips extended past her waist and ended at her hips. Her room hadn't changed much though, she thought, with a smile.

Stitch led her to the window of her room, and he sat down. Lilo couldn't help but smile at how small and chubby he was. He more or less plopped down on the ground, bouncing slightly and looking at her, expectantly. "Can't sleep? Sit here," he said, patting the ground beside him. Lilo shrugged inwardly. She walked and sat beside him, shivering in her gray tank top and green and yellow shorts that came to the middle of her thighs. She sat down beside him, a bit more gracefully than he did.

Stitch pointed out the window. "Me…" He pointed to himself. "Go with you?" He then pointed to Lilo.

Lilo ruffled the space between his ears. A small tuft of blue hair grew there. "Of course you'll come with me." Aliens of all kinds would come there, she guessed. At least, she hoped.

Stitch seemed to notice a slight hesitation in her voice. "You not want me to come with you?" he asked, hurt inlaid in his voice.

Lilo acted fast. She reached over and grabbed him by his midsection, hugging him like she would a stuffed toy. Stitch struggled for breath, but he managed to laugh a little, a maniacal laugh that Lilo was used to. It gave her comfort. She rubbed her knuckles to her head. "Of course I want you to come with me. I was just afraid they might not let me." Might as well be honest, she thought. It wouldn't hurt him. "But they will, I'll talk to the grand councilwoman."

"When we start?" he asked.

Lilo puckered her lips, as though she tasted something sour, maybe a lemon. "In a few months," she replied. "We have to wait a summer vacation." She rubbed his head, and his eyes fluttered placidly, though he looked sad.

"Me not want to wait," Stitch complained, hanging limp for the first time in her arms. She tickled his stomach, and he laughed. "Stop!" he cried, pushing at her, feebly, though he grinned widely.

She let him go, and he burst away from her, and, running up the the window, he looked out of it more seriously this time.

"You get job?" he asked, turning and raising an eyebrow at her.

"I'll have to," she said, shrugging complacently.

He pointed to himself again. "And… me?"

"I'm sure we can find you something," she said. 

****I won't go into detail about her job later, I'm probably just going to start the next chapter with Lilo going into the school. I hope you like it! Sorry some of my chapters are so short, though. But I'll hopefully add more. Reviews are REALLY helpful! Thanks again for reading!**

—**Prue Lawrence****

4


	3. Chapter 3

Prue L. Lawrence—1/31/2015

****Hey guys, Prue Lawrence here! Lilo and Stitch belongs to their respective owners, this is completely fan based! This message will be shorter this time. Anyway, a review really does a lot to boost my motivation to write more! So if you want me to write more, please please please write a review! I'll try to make my chapters longer. Thanks so much for reading, it means a lot when someone take the time to read and review my fan fiction!**

—**Prue**

Chapter 3: the G.A.C.C.

_Three months later..._

Lilo twisted and turned in her bed until her pants twisted with her. Irritated, she reached down and slipped them off, throwing them at the opposite wall. She turned on her side, her legs feeling more free. She didn't feel any more comfortable, though.

Stitch always knew if there was something wrong with Lilo. Instead of jumping off the bed, Stitch more or less scuttled over Lilo's legs and thighs on all fours, jumped down into the depression between her arms and hips, and snuggled under her elbows, his large blue head rubbing against her chin.

"First day," he struggled, "hard for everyone. Hard for me, too."

She rubbed his head. "I know, Stitch. I know."

In reality, the first day to finally go into the G.A.C.C. was the next day, Nani insisted that Lilo have an extra day to find her way around the G.A.C.C. It was a code euphemism for, "I'm dropping you off, now. On your own." It was Nani's way of trying to help her instead of skipping the pan and dropping her straight into the fire; in essence, not dropping her off on the first day. But Lilo didn't feel any less nerve racked. She felt her stomach coil inside her, like she was on her period, but worse. Nani already had plans for that first night, but after that, Lilo felt like she was on her own. She wondered if Nani felt the same way.

Nani was old enough to be married, but she spent all that time taking care of Lilo as her legal guardian. Whenever Lilo thought about it that way, her stomach twisted uncomfortably. It wasn't Lilo's fault that their parents died, but Nani's responsibility toward Lilo must have been an incredible burden. Lilo didn't think about it much when she was young, but thinking of how difficult college must be in that moment felt like a pinprick to the large gaping hole of time in Nani's life, spent and dedicated towards raising her little sister.

Lilo squeezed Stitch's middle slightly. Nani never complained. Not once. It was a good thing that Lilo was going to school, she thought. Yes, this was how Lilo could finally release Nani from her job of taking care of Lilo. With that small comfort, her arms released slightly from Stitch's sides, and hung limp over the bed, her mouth slightly open. Stitch dutifully reached up and closed it, and nuzzled his head against her for the night.

"Good morning, baby!" Nani's voice rang from the hallway. Lilo looked up at the alarm, and shut her eyes, throwing the blanket over her head. Gray morning light bled into the room, giving it a monotonous, almost lazy feel. Not today, Lilo knew.

"Nani, it's six. Can't you give a graduate a few more minutes to sleep?"

In answer, Nani's fingers jabbed into her sides, making Lilo squirm and laugh. "Come on, you're excited, right? I know I am," Nani said through the sheets. Her words sounded muffled, and Lilo turned the blankets away from her head. She smiled, seeing her sister, who hadn't changed much in her mind throughout the years. Wearing a cutoff T shirt and shorts that came to the middle of her thighs, Nani stood with her hands on her hips, staring down at her sister lovingly. Almost too lovingly for six in the morning. Her hair rumpled its way down her shoulders and down to her hips. She probably just woke up herself. Now that Lilo grew up, many of her friends told her she looked a lot like Nani.

Nani tickled her again. "Come on, I have a surprise for you!"

Lilo wondered if Nani was a bit too excited for college. Then again, Nani held it off for too long. The feeling she had last night twisted her insides—again. Nani, always selfless. And when Lilo thought she couldn't get any more selfless, Nani proved Lilo wrong.

Stitch perked up at the word, "surprise." He stretched beside Lilo, yawning widely. "Surprise? Present?"

"You get one too, Stitch. We all do."

Now that Lilo smelled a whiff of what was behind Nani, she guessed what Nani had in mind. A slow smile crept over her face.

"Crepes?" She smelled the air. Yes, the sweet smell of the batter. Nani only ever made crepes on Christmas or on other special occasions. It was more or less easily detectable in the Pelekai household.

Nani nodded vigorously. "Eat up, though."

Lilo smiled up at her sister. "You don't need to tell me twice."

Lilo now saw the reasoning behind this. It wasn't just because this was a special occasion for the three of them, but Nani did it to more or less quell Lilo's nervousness. Pie filling was an expensive treat in their home, and cream cheese and powdered sugar.

If it was important to Nani, it was important to Lilo.

Lilo ate until she felt her stomach would burst, but the three of them, Stitch especially, managed to finish the especially large batch of crepes, Nani made sure there was no reason for Lilo to be hungry, and that made Lilo's heart glow, despite the discomfort below it.

Lilo realized also, with no small pang, that this would be the last time she'd eat with Nani in a long time. Nani, even if she was gone for much of the day at work, tried to regularly have dinner with Lilo and Stitch.

At least she had Stitch. But Nani would be alone. Another reason Lilo felt the need to blame herself for.

Nani misinterpreted the look on Lilo's face though, as she finished another bite of her seventh crepe. "You nervous, baby?"

That caring voice again. "Yeah." That was half the truth, at least. Lilo shoved another piece of the crepe into her mouth to avoid speaking again. Lilo couldn't keep anything from Nani for long.

Nani reached across the table and carefully fingered a truss of Lilo's hair between her fingers. "I know that my deal wasn't… very great. I'm not trying to be the cuckoo that pushes you out of the nest. You understand, right?"

Lilo made no move to stop her sister. "I know, Nani. I'm just worried about you, you know? I mean, I'll have Stitch, and you won't have anyone to—" Lilo's voice cracked.

Nani acted quickly. She moved, and crouched in front of Lilo's chair like she did when Lilo felt upset when she was younger.

"Hey hey, look at me, baby. Don't worry about me. The Pelekai is a strong family. I've raised you for so long. Do you really think college is going to beat me? Besides, I won't be the only one going to that college."

Lilo turned a now silently tear streaked eye to her sister.

"Remember Ohana?" Nani asked, and Lilo nodded vigorously. Lilo felt something wet and strangely salty come into her mouth, but she made no move to wipe the tear away. Nani did, instead.

"Tell it to me, then," Nani said, now holding both Lilo's hands in hers.

"Ohana," Lilo choked, "means family. Family means that no one gets left behind or… or forgotten."

"You won't forget me, baby," Nani said, smiling. "If you truly believe those words, you'll never leave me behind, or forget me. I'll be right here, okay?" Nani placed her palm onto Lilo's chest, right above her heart. When Lilo didn't answer, afraid she would start crying if she would, Nani prodded: "Okay?"

In answer, Lilo wrapped her arms around her sister, shamelessly crying. She hadn't cried so hard in so long. Stitch strangely, had been quiet that whole time, watching the two sisters' exchange. He then climbed onto Nani's back and wrapped his pudgy arms around her neck, crying large elephant tears, his exaggerated cries drowning out the two sisters'. And, because it was Stitch, a small glob of snot hung from his nose which Lilo promptly wiped away with another Kleenex before it made its entrance as a large green stain on Nani's shirt.

Lilo finally got a hold of herself when Nani handed her several tissues, promising to send letters daily, whenever she could. Lilo made Nani promise to write about herself, if there were any cute guys there, or if any of her professors ever gave her a hard time. Nani promised, only if Lilo would. Lilo promised as well.

With everything packed, the three of them stepped into the car to go meet the grandcouncilwoman.

****Okay, hopefully that was a better, longer chapter. And, just as a question, does anyone know what happened to Nani and David? I can't remember if they married or not. Anyway, thanks for reading! More to come!**

—**Prue****

6


	4. Chapter 4

****AN: The movie "Lilo and Stitch" does not belong to me! This is a fan fiction only! I saw an idea for this on Pintrest, but I think that renditions of this idea have already been done. If there's a huge problem with it, then please contact me.**

**Please leave a review if you like it, though! :)**

—**Prue****

Chapter 4

Lilo stood near the Grand Councilwoman's spaceship, the same as she remembered it when she was little. They had agreed to meet on a remote beach on their island. The sea roiled over the sand, the gray morning light bleeding over the horizon in a lazy light blue and yellow hue. Lilo felt the sand come into her sandals. Maybe the last earth she would feel in a long time.

The Grand Councilwoman herself stood, looking regal at the end of the ramp, her hands folded into each other. Though not exactly beautiful, being alien, the effect of authority was not wasted on her at all. She cleared her throat, and Lilo stood erect, her eyes opening wide. She had forgotten throughout the years just how stiff the Grand Councilwoman was.

"You have grown up, Lilo," the Grand Councilwoman said, raising an eyebrow. "Very much so."

Lilo stared, unsure of what to say. "Thank you?" was the only thing she could think of.

"Have you made your decision?"

"I'm here, aren't I?" Lilo smiled nervously.

The Grand Councilwoman smiled, wryly, her blue skin gleaming in the early morning light. "We should leave soon. I will give you a few minutes to say goodbye."

She turned and walked into her spaceship.

Lilo turned to Nani, who had been very quiet for much of this conversation.

"Well," Nani said, wiping at her eyes. "This is it, baby."

Lilo felt tears come into her eyes, but she forced them back for as long as possible. "Yeah. Are you sure you're okay with this?"

"Of course I am."

The tears came out in torrents as Lilo hugged her sister. Nani patted Lilo's back and stroked her hair. "It's okay baby, I'm sure you'll do great." Nani kissed Lilo's forehead.

Lilo could barely speak, so she smiled instead, albeit feebly. She hugged her sister one last time before walking up to the spaceship. The Grand Councilwoman seemed to see her doing this because the hatch opened again for Lilo.

She forced herself not to look back. Stitch scuttled up the ramp on all fours and climbed up Lilo's legs and back before he sat on her shoulder.

"Geeze, you're so heavy, Stitch," Lilo said to him. She hunched over slightly to help with the weight. His small paws clung onto her shoulders, and she gripped onto them to support him.

The Grand Councilwoman nodded to her as she stepped in. Lilo couldn't help but turn back and get one glance back at Nani waving feverishly before the hatch closed.

Lilo looked back at the Grand Councilwoman. Stitch didn't stay on Lilo's shoulders for long, as he climbed back down to the floor, sniffing it. Lilo sniffed the air. It oddly smelled of strong peppermint.

The entire spaceship didn't seem quite as large as when Lilo first knew it. Of course, she had been smaller, then. A large domed ceiling mimicking the outside, upper part of the spaceship had a large set of nets set in it.

Lilo turned to the Grand Councilwoman in question. She answered her unspoken question. "It's just a precaution once we're in flight, mainly for emergency exits in case of attack. The ship may, at points, turn a '180,' as you humans put it, and unfortunately, sometimes people aren't strapped into their respective seats."

"Oh," Lilo said, staring up at the ceiling again.

"Of course, it still isn't much of a pleasant experience," the Grand Councilwoman commented, joining her gaze upward.

Lilo walked around the spaceship. Mainly a dull gray, bluish color, there wasn't much to look at. A command panel directly to her right admitted an entire 'side' of the ship, complete with the biggest window in her living memory. A large control board rested in front of one of these seats. The pilot's seat. Other chairs bolted to the floor were what, Lilo guessed, were the passenger's. Maybe also under emergency protocol, she thought, with a shudder. She wondered vaguely if the ship was attacked often.

She guessed the circumference, or perimeter of the entire ship was equivalent to her own home back on Earth. As if in response to this thought, she felt the thrusters underneath the craft fire up, and lift them up into the air. She felt her stomach drop, like she was in an elevator. But after several seconds, her body accustomed itself to the motion, as though she were in a plane.

"I do believe I have a surprise for you," the Grand Councilwoman said. "Well, two, actually." She looked as though she regretted this, but before Lilo could question what the 'surprises' were, her answer ran to her in the form of a very large alien accompanied by a smaller, more stick like alien with one large eye on his head.

"Jumba? Pleakley?" she asked, her eyes wide. The former, larger, four eyed alien enveloped her in a bone crushing hug.

"Jumba!" Pleakley's voice rang throughout the spaceship, the high pitch echoing across the walls to make it seem even higher than Lilo remembered. "You're going to hurt her, put her down!" Pleakley's angry one eye looked reproving.

"Oh—sorry…" Jumba set her down. "I just got excited. I haven't seen you for… well, a long time. You've gotten bigger."

"That's what everyone is saying," Lilo replied, raising an eyebrow. "Saying it like it's a bad thing."

Jumba seemed to note Stitch on the floor, sniffing at anything and everything, and looking suspiciously every so often in Jumba's direction.

"What are you looking at? I have no beef with you anymore, you fluffy!"

"Tabbagakka yeshimaky nambagook tifalgak!" Stitch spat.

"Hey, I've lost some weight!" Jumba scowled.

Stitch scuttled up onto Lilo's shoulders and laughed, pointing at Jumba, laughing. "Hehehehehe! Fatty!"

Lilo smiled at their childish spat, and more of an attempt to get them to stop, she started to walk around the spaceship.

"This place has barely changed," she mused.

"Yes well, even for the Grand Councilwoman, spaceships are expensive," Pleakley commented, his high pitched voice making that sentence even more unnecessary than Lilo at first thought. The Grand Councilwoman turned to stare at Pleakley, and he sputtered.

"W-well, that's understandable, considering how expensive they are, but obviously you'd be able to purchase another one, of course, I—"

"Understood, Pleakley," the Grand Councilwoman dismissed, but she gave him one last withering glare before she turned back to Lilo.

"Lilo, follow Jumba to your quarters."

Lilo frowned. "How long exactly will this take us to get the the community college?"

"Seven days," the Grand Councilwoman replied. "Considering space travel, that isn't far. It is just outside your solar system, so really, you are not so far from Nani as you think you are."

Lilo couldn't help but have her voice drop. "Oh."

"Oh?" the Grand Councilwoman said.

"Oh no, just… It's nothing," Lilo spluttered.

"Very well," the Grand Councilwoman relied. She gestured vaguely with her right hand, which Lilo also remembered, only had two fingers and one opposable thumb.

Jumba took the suitcase from Lilo's hands that contained both Lilo's and Stitch's things, and rolled it across the floor.

"Ingenious," he mused, staring at it.

Lilo patted his shoulder. "It's called a suitcase. Humans use it to travel around."

"And there are wheels underneath!" Jumba said, clearly fascinated. "You humans aren't as idiotic as you seem."

Lilo rolled her eyes, and followed Jumba down a long, gray hallway that could only be the chambers for aliens—and one human alike—to stay in. Three domed doors admitted rooms on each side of the hallway, six in total.

When she walked in, she couldn't help but gasp.

"Do you like it?" Pleakley asked from behind. Lilo hadn't realized he was following. "I tried to make it look as homely as possible. Like back at your house."

Lilo giggled as she walked into the room. All along the walls, she could see Pleakley's attempts to take pictures of people at the beach, like she did as a child. Behind her back, Pleakley exchanged a hopeful glance at Jumba, who nodded, smiling, all four of his eyes wrinkling in a knowing look.

Pleakley wasn't the best photographer, Lilo thought, but the poses that these people made were so genuinely surprised, that it made up for fuzzy resolutions, and either too close, or too far away shots.

The rest of the room mimicked somewhat her old bedroom. Not to a T, she knew, but Pleakley's efforts were not wasted.

She turned back to him and hugged him. She felt his body tense, as though unsure of what to do. Jumba leaned over and whispered,

"It's a sign of human affection. She's thanking you."

"Oh—oh, you're welcome," Pleakley said, patting her on the back, awkwardly. Lilo let go and looked up at his one eye, her own shining, as though she were going to cry.

"Thank you, Pleakley," she said to him. "It's very homely."

The next seven days passed in a blur to Lilo. Pleakley and Jumba were her main companions.

The Grand Councilwoman gave her several sets of clothes, all one pieced suits, some with shorter arm lengths than others. When Lilo questioned why, the Grand Councilwoman explained that it was the uniform for the G.A.C.C.. She held it up, dubiously, standing in front of the bed. She and Stitch stood in the room Pleakley made for her.

"A little skin tight to be a uniform, isn't it?" she asked, raising an eyebrow. The suit was a dark, navy blue. The waist was lined with red, as were the arms. A large metal "G" acted as a belt buckle to the suit, what Lilo assumed was meant to stand for "Galactic." Stitch had received suits in similar kind.

Stitch walked out of the bathroom attached to their room, his antennae bobbing up and down. He looked at her in question.

Lilo shrugged. "At least it matches you," she commented. He stared down at it, then back up at her. He tugged at his suit, then pointed at her, gibbering a request for her to do the same.

She grimaced. "Okay, I'll do it. Just for you, Stitch."

Despite the seeming elastic material, as Lilo slipped it on, it stretched over her body; it felt surprisingly breathable, she thought. Lilo looked at herself in the mirror, adjusting the large belt buckle and pulling down the sleeves. She blinked. Her reflection did as well. She almost felt surprised, and laughed aloud at herself. The Lilo in the mirror didn't resemble the real Lilo much.

She walked out of the bathroom, putting her hands on her hips. Stitch had his back to her. "Stitch," she called to him, and he turned.

Stitch turned and grinned at his companion, giving her a thumbs up and whistling teasingly. Lilo smiled as well.

"Well, don't we look like a pair of college students?" she wondered aloud. Stitch nodded vigorously.

"College students," he enunciated slowly. "Yep."

"Want to go show Pleakley and Jumba?" she asked, gesturing toward the door. When it closed, she realized that there was a photograph of a particularly large woman, whose posterior faced the camera. She giggled at it before exiting the chamber.

She looked out into the hallway, stepping out barefoot. The ground felt cold against the pads of her feet, but at least it was smooth and easy to walk on.

A large window stretched out on the opposite wall, giving her a view of the cosmos. She leaned against the rim of it, staring out at the stars. Stitch climbed up onto her back, and she curled her body more inward so he could more easily grip her shoulders.

"Thinking?" he asked her, pointing out with one clawed blue finger out the window. She patted his head, then touched the window.

"Yeah."

"Lilo miss Nani?"

"Yeah, Lilo miss Nani," she said, frowning.

"You have Stitch," he said. "Still family."

Lilo straightened up, and Stitch wrapped his pudgy arms around her neck. "You're right, Stitch. Nani would be happy for us. And she's going to college, too. This is good for her."

"Yeah. Family still good."

Lilo wiped at her eyes, which had sprung some tears. "Yeah. Family still good."


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you everyone for reading my fan fiction! I'm honored that people like what I write, and I hope to continue to entertain my people! Again, Lilo and Stitch is not my original creation, this is just a fan based fiction. Love you guys!

—Prue**

Lilo walked out into the main control room of the ship. Jumba and the Grandcouncilwoman conversed quietly, and Lilo waited patiently until one of Jumba's four eyes noticed her.

"Ah, Lilo," he said. "You tried on the uniform, did you?"

"Yeah," she answered. Do you like it?"

"You look beautiful," the Grandcouncilwoman told her. Stitch and Lilo exchanged a glance, and Stitch shrugged. It wasn't like the Grandcouncilwoman to give out compliments. Lilo still wasn't sure if the Grandcouncilwoman really liked her and Stitch or not. She nodded to the Grandcouncilwoman.

"Thank you," she said. "I'm grateful to be able to be here." Lilo nodded her head to the Grandcouncilwoman.

"Yes," the Grandcouncilwoman replied.

Pleakley walked around a corner from one of the suites, and stopped, staring at Lilo. "Oh, Lilo!" he said, in that impossibly high voice. "You look so pretty!"

Lilo genuinely blushed. "Thanks, Pleakley. It was really Stitch that wanted to see it."

Pleakley studied Stitch, with something like approval in his eyes, Lilo guessed. "Yes, you'll make wonderful students," he said.

A thought struck Lilo. "Are there any rival schools?"

"Beg pardon?" the Grandcouncilwoman asked.

Lilo turned to the Grandcouncilwoman. "You know, rival schools. Other schools that the G.A.C.C. competes against. I'd have to assume that there were…"

Pleakley took up the initiative. "There are several other colleges, yes," he replied. "Up in space, that is."

"But… do you play football or anything like that?" Lilo asked.

Pleakley frowned. "What's football?"

"You know…" Lilo mimed kicking a football across a field. "It's an American sport. And an English sport, but they have different meanings to both of them. Do you guys have sports or anything like that?"

Pleakley looked to Jumba as if for help. Jumba raised all four of his eyebrows, but said nothing.

"You know what, that's okay," Lilo replied nervously. "Maybe I could teach a few people up at the school." Another thought hit her. "Are there any more... " she hesitated to say 'Earthlings.'

"Any people like you, there?" the Grandcouncilwoman asked. "As of this trimester, you are the first actual human to come to the Galactic Alliance Community College."

Lilo felt her heart sink. It wasn't that she distrusted or hated aliens, but she wondered if they wouldn't take very well to her.

"Don't worry about it," Jumba said, noticing her reaction. "There are many other, different aliens apart from you, there."

Lilo nodded. "Yeah."

"Besides, you have Stitch," Pleakley reminded her, brightly. "He'll keep you company, indefinitely."

Lilo spent the next several days in her room, either with Stitch, or reading a book. Pleakley and Jumba kept her company for a while, but that did nothing to stop Lilo's uneasiness.

She turned over, early in the morning, her eyes fluttering open, and Stitch let out a long yawn, and scuttled up to her side, sitting down by her face. "Lilo still nervous?"

"I thought you were asleep, Stitch." She smiled, tugging at one of his ears. His large eyes still held the question. She sighed. "Yeah, I'm still nervous."

Stitch pushed under the blankets and lay there, his arms and legs sticking out. "We figure it out."

Lilo lay on her back, feeling Stitch nestle under her armpit, his body warm against hers. She closed her eyes. Normal students would be nervous about finances, meeting new people. Being from earth, she worried that the other aliens wouldn't take kindly to her. She wondered about the Grandcouncilwoman—she brought Lilo here—surely she felt confident in Lilo's abilities to make new friends. Though how they would react to her was an entirely different question.

She let her body sink more into the cushions, and she sighed. She stared at some of the pictures Pleakley took and giggled, and finally fell asleep, with thoughts of home.

Lilo sat up in bed that morning, looking across the room with a glazed look in her eyes. She rubbed at them, and groaned. Stitch yawned, and she fell back into the bed, throwing the covers over herself, murmuring.

A knock came to the door, and she stirred again. "Who is it?" she asked.

"Lilo! The university is in our sights! Come see!"

Lilo nearly groaned, but Stitch pulled at her. "School! School!" he said, and headbutted her arm. Lilo laughed and pulled at him, rubbing his head teasingly. He squirmed, and she tickled him, laughing.

Stitch seemed vehement to go see the school, as he pointed and gesticulated with frantic gibberish. "Lilo! School!"

Lilo did feel excited to go up to the school, despite her nonchalance at it. She felt her stomach twist uncomfortably, though._ Deep breaths_, she told herself, and drew in a deep draft of air before she followed Stitch's retreating scuttle on all fours outside of her door. Her bare feet hit the floor, and she shivered. Grabbing a light blue jacket and slinging it over her shoulders, she padded out of the room tiredly. Only then did she realize that she walked in her underwear, but she doubted that anyone minded much.

The corridors of the ship rang with the sounds of her feet hitting the floor, devoid of any kind of life other than herself. All the while she looked out the window. No school, but still plenty of galaxies in view. The thought struck her several times the likelihood that she stood farther in space than any human, ever. Perhaps even farther than the Hubble Telescope even reflected to humans back on Earth.

With that thought, her pace quickened, and she found herself in the main control room. The Grandcouncilwoman, Pleakley, Jumba and Stitch stood near the front largest window. The Grandcouncilwoman turned slightly, and nodded to Lilo.

"I'd advise that the both of you get ready. I doubt that you both are very presentable as you are, now."

"How long do we have?" Lilo asked, as she crouched to let Stitch climb up onto her shoulder.

"Close to an hour. Come see anyway, Lilo. I think this will be worth your time."

"Yes, ma'am," Lilo replied, and walked, a little shakily with Stitch on her back, to the Grandcouncilwoman. Jumba and Pleakley shuffled aside for her. Pleakley wore a long purplish robe, and Jumba a large T shirt he no doubt purchased down on Earth, and shorts.

"Look, Lilo," Pleakley's high pitched voice rang in her ear. "That's the planet you'll be living on for the year."

Lilo spotted a large bluish planet similar to Earth suspended in space. It occurred to her that no other planet appeared visible to her eyes. All except for several stars and an unbelievably close moon according to Earth's standards glittered around the planet.

She leaned back. "What planet is this called?"

"Patei," the Grandcouncilwoman replied. "It is a lot like Earth, though you will still see some differences between them."

"Like aliens," Lilo said.

"Yes, Lilo. But remember, you're the alien here, not them. Be respectful."

Another thought occurred to her, and she turned more fully to the Grandcouncilwoman. "They don't speak English though, do they?"

The Grandcouncilwoman shook her head. "No, they don't."

"Then how—"

"You will have a tutor to help you, Lilo. Do not be so nervous. We have thought of all these things. In fact—there is something else that you must do before you enter the planet. It is very imperative that we do this before we land."

Lilo frowned. "What do I need to do?"

"You are aware of the history of your planet, and what happens when nation meets nation, especially across oceans? It is very similar to this."

The neurons in Lilo's mind fired instantly. "You mean... "

"Your immunities are much different than those of Patei. You carry bacteria that they do not." The Grandcouncilwoman gestured to another alien in the corner of the room who escaped Lilo's sight when she entered. "Can you lift up your sleeve, Lilo? It will be relatively painless. It is just a precaution."

Lilo nodded. "You really _have_ thought of everything, haven't you?"

The Grandcouncilwoman smiled grimly as Lilo lifted her sleeve to expose her upper arm. "I am not called the 'Grandcouncilwoman' for nothing, Lilo." Lilo felt a small sting as the needle entered her arm. The Grandcouncilwoman continued speaking. "This is also for your own protection as well. It is mainly universal as an immunity shot, to protect yourself and those around you."

The alien pulled out the needle and stepped back, bowing slightly.

"Are you ready, Lilo?" Jumba asked from behind them.

Lilo turned to him. "As ready as I'll ever be."

"Good," the Grandcouncilwoman told her. "Now go get ready, Lilo, dear."


End file.
